


Excerpts from the First Enchanter's Journal

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [82]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood, Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Diary/Journal, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonagePrompt 4: Codex Entry A story from your OC’s childhoodFirst Enchanter Irving makes some notes in his journal regarding a certain pupil.
Series: Reddit Prompts [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153856





	Excerpts from the First Enchanter's Journal

28 Bloomingtide 9:21-

_Enchanter Wulff came to office in a panic. The Amell girl, Sevarra, supposedly summoned four wisps at once. Imbecile almost referred to her as “demon bait.” Have released her from his tutelage. Will have her tested tomorrow before assigning to new mentor._

29 Bloomingtide 9:21-

_Enchanter Whitebark learned about Amell’s pyrophobia the hard way. Moron either failed to read memo sent to him regarding it or ignored it entirely. Am suspecting the latter. That particular laboratory a near-complete loss. While showing great promise in other branches of the Primal tree, the phobia would prove too big of an obstacle to overcome at this point in time. Will instead assign to Enchanter Alara. Child is bright, she’ll catch on to healing magic with little trouble._

30 Bloomingtide 9:21-

_Alara not amused by being assigned a student rather than selecting one for herself. She, however, refused offer to have student sent to another Circle to train under healer there. Suspecting enchanter is intrigued._

3 Justinian 9:21-

_Greagoir particularly annoyed today. Claims that every left sock has been stolen from the barracks and that they cannot be located. Am not certain why he’d think I would know their whereabouts. Did casually check in with Levys and Alara to see if their charges were being kept properly busy. Did have to remind them that advanced students are also students who find themselves bored much sooner compared to others in their cohort._

4 Justinian 9:21-

_Missing Templar socks were found in armory storage lockers after breakfast. No witnesses found who could explain why they were there. Have suspicions about who our little sneak or sneaks are, but as there are no witnesses nor proof, no action will be taken at this time. Will need to remind students to respect knights’ privacy in barracks._

7 Justinian 9:21-

_3 rd day with no theft of garments. Instead, informed by Enchanter Darby that frogs have been found inside of the tower in various areas. One in mess hall reportedly landed in Greagoir’s afternoon tea. One found in alchemy lab. Skin turned orange but otherwise unharmed. Will have quiet word with my suspects; Jowan and Sevarra’s affection for frogs known by most of instructors. Perhaps coach the virtues of subtlety or let them discover it for themselves? Something to ponder. _

Excerpts from the journal of First Enchanter Irving of the Circle of Magi at Kinloch Hold.


End file.
